Love You Always
by Takeshi of Gondor
Summary: Squall has aquired some sort of disease that is killing him, and Rinoa is having a harder time coping than he is. Please R&R(This is just 'Love Lives Forever' with a different name)
1. The Strange Disease

AN: Ya know what's weird? I thought up this fic while I was mowing the lawn. Who  
knew? Also know showing in my profile a pic of Squall kitty that I drew (compliments to the Ghost of Dawn for giving me the idea) He's so cute! Oh, and please do keep in mind that I can't spell for beans and forgive any misspellings and try to figure out what they're supposed to say. Please R&R. ~ Takeshi  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF8 characters (I wish I did)   
  
Love Lives Forever(part1), by: Takeshi  
  
Squall walked through the destroyed area, that was only minutes before a raging battle. The ground was soaked with blood, and every time he took a step Squall could hear it squishing under his feet. Squall could feel the hot beads of sweat dripping down his face. A sharp pain shot up his shoulder where that...that thing had bit him. Squall's usually dirty white (as in the color dirty white) was stained by a stream of blood coming from the wound in his left shoulder. Squall felt sick, and looking at all the dead bodies laying around made him fell even more queasy. This was the place where he was supposed to meet Selphie and Zell to get on the boat to head back to Balamb, but they were no where in sight. The air was filled with smoke, making it difficult to see, and to make matters worse Squall's vision was starting to blur. From loss of blood, he suspected.  
Finally, Squall could see the boat, and could make out the figures of Selphie and Zell. They were waiting for him.  
"Hey, Squall where have ya been?" Zell asked him. "Hey... you don't look so good. You o.k?"  
"I'm fine," Squall answered bluntly.  
"Ya sure?" Selphie asked with great concern.  
"I'm fine, really." Squall insisted.  
"Okay, but when we get back to the garden I think you had better let Dr.  
Kadowaki take a look at the shoulder of yours." Zell said frankly.   
It was a long trip back to Balamb. For Squall it seemed like an eternity. But finally, they made it back. Tired and dirty they got off the boat, and walked down the street. They weren't to far from the dock, when Squall collapsed onto the ground. Selphie and Zell ran over to him.  
"Squall! Are you all right?" Selphie asked. She looked at Squall. His face was pale and the gash in his should had green puss coming out of it. Squall vomited, and then passed out.  
"Quick!" Zell said," Help me get him to my ma's house, we can call the garden for help from there." Zell struggled to pick up Squall, then he and Selphie headed for the Dincht's house.  
Selphie opened the door, and Zell walked in, carrying Squall.  
"Ma!...... Ma!" he yelled, but got no answer. "She must not be home. Come on Selphie, help me get him up to my room."  
They brought Squall up to Zell's room and laid him on the bed. Zell picked up the phone and dialed the garden's number. Seconds later he slammed the phone down.  
"Damn!" he yelled. "All operators are busy, please hang up and try you're call again later.' All of the operators?! There only is one frickin operator!"  
"Zell, calm down," Selphie pleaded. Zell started to walk down the stairs. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm going back to the garden, you stay here with him. If my ma comes back explain the situation to her o.k?"  
"I guess." And with that Zell was out the door.   
Selphie grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed. She looked at Squall, his pale face gave her the creeps. "You poor thing," she said as she ran her fingers through his sweaty brown hair. Selphie put her hand on his forehead and she noticed that Squall had a fever. Selphie got up and walked down stairs. She grabbed a wash cloth from under the sink and ran it under cold water. She rang it out and went back up stairs, and put the wash cloth on Squall's forehead, then she went back down stairs. Selphie grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard and filled it with warm water. While the bowl was filling up Selphie grabbed another wash cloth, along with some bandaging supplies. Once she got back upstairs she put the bowl and the cloth on the night stand, and very carefully, she worked Squall's jacket, and T-shirt off of him. Selphie stared at Squall, then at the big gash on his shoulder. It was on the wrong side of the room! In it's current position Selphie would have to .....* gulp* climb on top of Squall. "Please let him forgive me," she prayed. then Selphie climbed onto Squall. Dipping the wash cloth into the warm water Selphie started to wipe away the green puss surrounding the wound. "Ew, gross, gross, gross, gross..."  
"SELPHIE!" In shock Selphie dropped the wash cloth and jolted up. Rinoa was standing in the doorway to Zell's room.  
"Oh, hi Rinoa. What's up?"  
"What do you think you're doing?" Rinoa said sternly.  
"Oh, you mean this?" she looked down at Squall then back up at Rinoa who wasn't amused. "Honestly Rinoa, this isn't what it looks like."  
"I certainly hope not." Selphie climbed off of Squall.   
"So Rinoa, what brings you to this neighborhood?"  
"The garden sent me."  
"How come they didn't send a med-vehicle to pick up Squall?"  
"They were having some trouble with the med-vehicle, so they sent me out instead."  
"Well, when are they going to get here."  
"I don't know, they said they would try to have it fixed within a couple hours, but in the mean time we should try to take care of Squall as best as possible. You're suposed to go back to the garden though."  
"Okayyy." Selphie said, unsure if she should. She ran down the stairs. "Take care of him!" she yelled and then Rinoa heard the door slam.  
Rinoa looked at the wound, Selphie had done a pretty good job cleaning it up. Rinoa grabbed the gause and bandgaing. She too climbed onto Squall and started wrapping up his injury. When she was about half way through Squall started to wake up. He partially opened his eyes and looked at Rinoa.  
"What are you doing?" Squall said weakly. Rinoa, not noticing he had woken up, looked at Squall simpathetically.  
"I'm just fixing you up," she said, in a much softer and clamer voice than she had been talking to Selphie with. She finished up and then climbed off of Squall. "There, all done. Do you feel any better?" Squall weakly shook his head. "I'm going to go see if I can find you something to eat okay?" Rinoa kissed him on the cheek, and then went downstairs. Squall sighed and then closed his eyes.  
to be continued.....  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
So? What ya think? Loved it? Hated it? Too long? Too short? Well say so! How I write all depends on your reviews! So please review! ~ Takeshi  
  



	2. Death Rears It's Ugly Head

AN: Ya know what's weird? I thought up this fic while I was mowing the lawn. Who  
knew? Also know showing in my profile a pic of Squall kitty that I drew (compliments to the Ghost of Dawn for giving me the idea) He's so cute! Oh, and please do keep in mind that I can't spell for beans and forgive any misspellings and try to figure out what they're supposed to say. Please R&R. ~ Takeshi  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF8 characters (I wish I did)   
  
Love Lives Forever(part2), by: Takeshi  
Rinoa rumaged through the refrigerator untill she found some left over fried chicken. Rinoa put it the microwave, set the timer, and then went back upstairs.  
When she got back up Squall had almost fallen asleep.  
"Are you feeling any better?" she asked him. Squall shook his head. "Aww, you poor thing. Do you want me to rub your back?" Squall nodded his head. Rinoa sat down on the floor and started to give Squall a massage. Squall closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Rinoa heard the microwave timer 'ding' but she didn't get up, she figured she'd go get it after Squall had fallen asleep, after all he looked so tired. He could eat later. A few seconds later Squall was fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, but Rinoa knew that inside he was feeling a lot of pain, so was she. Rinoa stood up and stretched out her legs. Then she went downstairs to get the chicken.   
Rinoa ate the drumsticks and wings and then went back upstairs (with the fried chicken breast) to check on Squall.  
"Squall, you still shnoozin?" she asked as she came up the stairs.  
"No," Squall said in a tired and scratchy voice. Rinoa sat down on the chair that Selphie had pulled up. Squall slowly rolled over onto his back so he could see Rinoa.  
"Want some chicken?" Rinoa asked him. Squall nodded his head. Rinoa cut a piece of chicken for Squall and speared it with the fork, she held it up to Squall's mouth. He took a bite, but was too weak to chew it. Rinoa looked sympatheticaly at Squall. She picked up the piece of chicken and popped it in her mouth and ate it. Rinoa thought about how she was going to get it so Squall could eat. Then, she got an idea. "I'll be right back," she told Squall and then hurried down stairs to look for the blender.  
Once she found it Rinoa filled the blender with ice cream and milk, then she put the chicken in. "This probably isn't going to taste that great, but it works," she thought. Rinoa finished making the chicken smoothie then grabbed a spoon from the drawer and went back upstairs.  
Squall was lying with his eyes closed, Rinoa smirked. Now that she looked at him Squall looked pretty sexy without his shirt on. She sat down next to the bed and started spooning Squall the smoothie. Squall made a sour face.  
"What the hell is this stuff?" he asked his voice still scratchy. Rinoa giggled.  
"It's a chicken smoothie. I know it tastes bad, but ya gotta eat something. You need the energy." Rinoa continued feeding him the smoothie. Tears started running down the side of Squall's cheeks. "What's the matter Squall?"  
"It's just that...you..you're being so nice to me....taking care of me and all, but...I've never been able to do the same for you. Sure, there was that one time before you were possesed but, I didn' thave to feed you or anything, all I did was carry you. And.....I probably won't get a chance to either."  
"Don't talk like that Squall. You're gonna make it through this I know it. Besides, you don't have to pay me back for being nice to you. I'm not doing this 'cause I want something in return I'm doing this because I want to." No response. Squall had fallen asleep again. Rinoa set the glass that the smoothie was in down. She pulled the sheets of the bed up over Squall, so he wouldn't freeze. Then she kissed him on the cheek, and went back downstairs to clean up.  
It was a few more hours untill the med-vehicle came, and Rinoa went up to check on Squall every 15 minutes. Once the med-vehicle did arrive they wasted no time in getting Squall back to the garden and to the infirmary, so Dr. Kadowaki could look at him.  
"I really don't know what to say," she said to Rinoa, Selphie, Zell, and Quistis (Irvine was working, you'll find out his job later in the story) "I've never seen anything like this. I'm going to call a few places to see what they know, but for now all we can do is wait. Hopefully Squall is strong enough and can fight this thing by himself untill we can get him some help. You all go do something to take your mind off it. We can't do anything else right now." So the four of them left the infirmary, and by unanimous vote they desided to go hang out in the training center. Dr. Kadowaki sat down at her desk and made phone calls to everyone she could think of that might be able to help.   
That night was one of the worst in the garden, everyone had heard about Squall and was coming to the infirmary to find out what was going on. To make matters worse, Squall wasn't getting any better, in fact he was getting worse.  
  
The next day wasn't so great either the phone was ringing off the hook with info for Dr. Kadowaki, but nobody had heard of this disease. Tv reporters were sworming outside the door. The doctor agreed to answer questions, but she didn't let anyone in the infirmary.  
  
Later that afternoon, when the crowd had died down Dr. Kadowaki was sitting her office looking at some paper work. The phone rang and she picked it up.  
"Hello, Balamb Garden Infirmary, this is Dr. Kadowaki. How may I help you?............What?.........Oh no......Hmmm......Okay, I'll think about it and I'll get back to you A.S.A.P..okay by now." Quistis walked in.  
"Who was that?" she asked.  
"Oh it was just a hospital that I called about Squall. They said they would take him, so he could get better treatment, I said I'd think about it."  
"That's all?"  
"Yeah." Quistis knew the doctor had said that that was all they had said, but she could tell that something was upsetting her.  
"Dr. Kadowaki, is there something wrong?" Dr. Kadowaki wiped a tear out of her eye.  
"Yeah, actually there is something. You know that hospital that just called. Well, they said that they have seen one other case like this before, and that they were shocked that Squall even made it through last night."  
"Oh my god. We can't tell Rinoa that, it would break her heart."  
"Or if we told her that we were sending Squall away."  
"Are you really going to do that?"  
"I'm not sure, I'm going to ask Squall, next time he's up wether he wants to leave or not."   
  
That night Zell had gaurd duty and he had to stay up and whatch the security cammeras. Irvine came in as he was coming back (wearing is JP's) to his job after checking on Squall (patience you'll find out what that is later)   
"Hey Irvine!" Zell said," Hey, how's our boy?"  
"Finally asleep. We asked him if he wanted to leave, but we didn't get a straight answer, I think it was the pain killer talking, not Squall. What's up tonight?"  
"All cammeras are quiet."  
"Well, let's hope it stays that way, I'll see you in the morning." Irvine walked to the elvator and got in going back up stairs.  
"Quiet enough for a little nap." Zell closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
He hadn't been asleep long when Zell heard a long thumping noise coming from the infirmary. "What the hell is that?" Zell got up and grabbed a gun, and headed to the infirmary to check out what was going on.  
When he got there, Zell walked cautiously toward the door. He could hear clanging and thumping and growling. Zell was only feet away from the door when something started banging dent in it. Zell backed up. The banging stopped, and Zell was about to continue moving forward when the door was knocked over. A huge wolf looking think was standing on top of the fallen door.   
It was silvery white and, had huge muscles, a red head band tied around it's head, a scar across his nose, just like Squall's, big black guantlets on it's front paws, wearing a ripped up leather vest, and it had a necklace just like Squall's.  
The thing lunged at him. "Holy shit!" Zell screamed and fired the gun at it, but not one that uses guns often his aim was off and he missed the thing. The wolf was on top of Zell, he could fell it's hot breath on his face. Zell thought he was done for. Then the thing heard people coming. It snorted in his face and the ran down the hall and out a window.  
Quistis came running down the hall.  
"Zell!" she helped him up," What happened?"  
"Some sorta..mutant nearly dismanteled my ass! That's what happened! And Quistis it was big, it was ugly..." Zell looked into the infirmary, Squall was gone and there were definatly signs of a struggle, "it got Squall...."   
to be continued.....  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
So? What ya think? Loved it? Hated it? Too long? Too short? Well say so! How I write all depends on your reviews! So please review! ~ Takeshi  
  



	3. Lost

AN: Ya know what's weird? I thought up this fic while I was mowing the lawn. Who  
knew? Also know showing in my profile a pic of Squall kitty that I drew (compliments to the Ghost of Dawn for giving me the idea) He's so cute! Oh, and please do keep in mind that I can't spell for beans and forgive any misspellings and try to figure out what they're supposed to say. Please R&R. ~ Takeshi  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF8 characters (I wish I did)   
  
Love Lives Forever(part3), by: Takeshi  
The cold, inky blackness surounded him. Even after he had opened his eyes Squall couldn't see his hand in front of his face. Squall tried to breath, but got nothing but a mouthful of water. He was running out of air. Squall didn't know how much longer he would last. Suddenly, Squall felt something long and scaley, gently wrap itself around him. He grabbed on and the thing started pulling him toward the surface.   
Once they got to the surface, the thing threw Squall onto a hard wooden dock. Squall coughed and gagged, trying to get air. He lay on the dock for a few seconds to gather himself. Squall tried to get up, but after the resent experince, he couldn't do it. Squall lay there with no hope of being found. Suddenly, Squall felt, cold, yet comforting hands pick him up. He opened his eyes ever so slightly and saw Shiva looking at him. Squall rested his head on her shoulder. She gently stroked his face.  
"You're pretty lucky Leviathan is as nice as he is," she told him. Squall quickly asumed that the thing that had rescued him, from the icy water.   
"But what about Ri..."  
"Shh," Shive put her finger over his mouth. "You need rest, you've had a hard day." She told him, and within seconds Squall was fast asleep.  
  
Squall awoke early in the moring, the sun hadn't even started to rise (so it's like between 1&3) Shiva had laid him in a nice cozy hamock that looked, and felt like tiny strands of electricity. It gave Squall a nice warm fuzzy feeling.  
Squall looked over and saw all of his Gaurdian Forces sitting around a nice big campfire Ifrit had made. Leviathan, however, was still swimming in the lake. He over heard Monitor and Sacred talking about something.  
"Poor kid," Monitor said.  
"Yeah...He's probably not going to last much longer."  
"I wish we could do something."  
"Me too. UGH! That's what I hate about him!"  
"I know what you mean." Squall didn't hear the rest of the conversation though because the wind picked up (actually it was Pandemona) and it started rocking the hamock back and forth, and Squall had fallen asleep.  
  
Havoc had risen in the garden. As soon as the sun had come up everyone knew Squall was missing, but know one gave into the fact that the beast Zell had seem could have got him. severl SeeD teams had been dispatched to go look for their missing comrad. They had broadcasted 'missing SeeD' commercials all around the world. And Irvine had his hands full answering telephone calls caliming they had seen Squall (see your patience paid off)  
"Hello?.....Okay so you saw him of the coast of Esthar? Thanks. Bye......Hello?.....You saw him in the Shumi village?....Okay thank you.....Hello....What am I wearing? My pajama's why?......Hey boy! I don't do that sorta thing!"  
Rinoa had taken the shock better than Quistis had expected and was helping by doing the normal things that needed to be done, but everyone was too busy to do them (like laundry).  
  
The sun had risen and the mornign dew was dripping on Squall's face. The hammock had turned into a normal hammock and signs from that night's campfire were gone. None of the Guardian Forces were to be seen. Squall's clothes were still rather wet and the breeze from the lake made him cold. Squall figured he had better get up. So he half got up and half fell off the hammock. Picking himself up off the ground Squall started to walk up some stairs that he assumed lead from the dock to a cabin or something like that. At the top of the stairs was a short little path leading to a small cabin. Squall noticed that there were people in the cabin at the time and they had two vehicles.  
Squall walked over to the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later a woman opened to door. She was rather shocked to see him standing there.   
"Hi," he said to the woman "Um...I noticed that you had two cars here, and I couldn't help but wonder if I could borrow one?"  
The woman looked at him with warm gentle eyes. "Of course you can. You can drop it off at our store when you get to Deling City. Okay?"  
"Yeah." Squall was alittle disapointed, he had hoped he cold take it all the way back to Balamb. He started to leave, but then remembered something. "Hey, um could you call the garden and tell them that I'm alright?" Squall yanked the dog tags off his neck and handed them to her. Then he ran to the car and drove off.  
to be continued.....  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
So? What ya think? Loved it? Hated it? Too long? Too short? Well say so! How I write all depends on your reviews! Please forgive this part for being short, but this was a good spot to stop. So please review! ~ Takeshi  
  



	4. Home Again

AN: Well, school has started _ and so I won't be able to post as often as I would like to so uhh. try to bere with me ok? I went on a five day trip and that's why I didn't get this part out sooner. Also now showing in my profile a pic of Squall kitty that I drew (compliments to the Ghost of Dawn for giving me the idea) He's so cute! Oh, and please do keep in mind that I can't spell for beans and forgive any misspellings and try to figure out what they're supposed to say. Please R&R. ~ Takeshi  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF8 characters (I wish I did)   
  
Love Lives Forever(part3), by: Takeshi  
Squall drove down the dusty road.  
Where am I? he thought. How did I get here? What's happening to me!? Suddenly some sort of vision flashed through Squall's head. It was the wolf thing ripping Dr. Kadowaki's infirmary apart, and knocking down the door, and then almost killing Zell. It was a dream....not real......It didn't happen.......It couldn't have. Squall pulled up to the shop in Deling city and got out of the car. He walked to the train station and bought a ticket to Balamb.  
"Hello? You're calling the Balamb Garden. This is Irvine. How may I help you?"  
"Hi. I'm calling about... Squall..Leonhart."  
"Okay, where did you see him?"  
"Well, I don't think where I saw him is very important. Ya see he told me to call you to tell you he was coming back."  
"YOU MEAN YOU ACTUALLY SPOKE WITH HIM!!!!!"  
"Oh my, I wasn't sposed to? Is he like your god or something?"  
"No, it's just that...we thought he was dead."  
"Oh. Well uhhh.. he just gave me his dog tags then left and said to call you and tell you he was coming."  
"Oh....Okay!!!! Bye."  
  
Squall sat uncomfortably in his seat. The old woman sitting next to him looked at him with conserned eyes.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
"To tell you the truth.....I don't know."  
"What's the matter?"  
"It's kinda a long story."  
"It's a long trip to Balamb, I think we have enough time."  
"Okay. I'll try to summarize. Not more than a week ago I was attacked by this thing, and got this nasty gash," he pulls the collar of his t-shirt over so the woman can see the bandage on his shoulder. "My friends brought me back to the garden, but when I woke up I was in the middle of a lake. So I asked the lady that was there at the time if I could borrow one of her cars, and she said yes. So I drove to Deling City and dropped her car off at her store, and now I'm here."  
"Oh you poor thing!!!!" the woman gave Squall a big hug. "Oh, you're kinda wet."  
"Yeah, my clothes haven't quite dried out yet."  
"Well, silly they won't dry if you're still wearing them." The woman practically rips Squall's jacket off him, and she hangs it inside out over the seat. Then she pulls his gloves off and puts them inside out on the heater. "There, now they'll be dry by the time we get to Balamb.  
"...Yeah..." Squall said not to sure he wanted to sit by this lady anymore.   
"You look cold," the woman said noticing that Squal''s arms were covered in goose bumps. "Here take this," she put a quilt onto Squall.  
"Uh...thanks." Squall sat back and closed his eyes. Well, atleast I'm safe and on the way back to the garden. But who knows how long that will last   
  
Squall slept for the rest of the trip. When he woke up the train was just stopping in Balamb. He gave the woman back her quilt and put his jacket and gloves back on. He staggered out of the trian and down the streets of Balamb.   
Once he got outside the city Squall stayed on the road, so as not to run into any unwanted fights.   
When Squall got to the garden (after what seemed like days, but was only about a 1/2 hour)Selphie and Zell were outside waiting for him.   
"Yo! Squall!!" Zell yelled you're back!!!"  
"We were worried," Selhpie said. Squall walked over to them too tired to say anything.  
"Jeeze, you look like you're 'bout to keel over," Zell said. Just as he finished, Squall did just that. Zell picked up Squall and carried into the Garden and to the infirmary.  
  
The warm morning sun shined brightly through Rinoa's open window. The birds were singing cheerfully on a branch outside. Rinoa opened her eyes Squall!! she thought and quickly got dressed and hurried to the infirmary to see Squall, scince Dr. Kadowaki said he needed his rest and hadn't let her see him the night before.  
Squall was still asleep, as expected, Rinoa walked quietly into the room. She sat down next to him. She could see pain on his face.  
"Oh Sqaull, I wish I could help you," she wished aloud as she lightly pushed a few strands of Squall's unruly bangs out of his face.  
Meanwhile Zell and Quistis were up in Cid's office looking through a book of monsters and Guardian Forces, trying to find the wolf-thing.  
"Now remember Zell some monsters look diferent in the book than they do in real life," Quistis told him.   
"Yeah, I ain't dumb!"They continued leafing through the pages. "That one!!" Zell yelled and put his finger on a picture of a wolf-looking thing similar to the one that had attacked him.  
"You sure?"  
"Yup." Quistis started reading the information about the monster.  
"Well, it's a Gaurdain Force," she said after reading awhile. Hmm, it appears that it attacks humans and uses their bodies to travel around, then when he's done with them, his spirit leaves them killing the person. You're pretty lucky Zell."  
"No kiddin!" Suddenly, Xu walked in.  
"Quistis?" she said.  
"Yes Xu?" Quistis said turning around, Zell continued to read the book.  
"Um, there's a soilder here, that says he saw what happened to Squall the other day."  
"Fine, let him in." Xu left and the soilder walked in, he looked very nervous. "So? You say you saw what happened to Squall?"  
"Uh..yeah," he stutered.  
"Well?"  
"I didn't get a very good view but, this is what I saw. I saw Squall fighting some people, then one of them came charging at him and hit him in the shoulder. He stumbled and fell over, but then got back up and continued fighting."  
"Hmm, I see. Alright. Zell!!" Zell, surprised at hearing his name, jumped and quickly slammed the book shut.  
"What?! What'd I do?!"  
"Nothing you nit! I want you to show this man to the dorms."  
"What?! Why do I have to?" Quistis gave him 'the look' "Fine, fine," he started walking out the door," Come on!" he said and grabbed the man by the arm and dragged him to the elevator.  
Quistis walked into the infimary. Rinoa was sitting on the chair next to Squall's bed.  
"How is he?" she asked.  
"Still the same," Rinoa sighed, runninng her fingers through Squall's hair.  
"I talked to a soilder who claims he saw what happened to him...."  
"Really?!"  
"I don't believe him though."  
to be continued.....  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
So? What ya think? Loved it? Hated it? Too long? Too short? Well say so! How I write all depends on your reviews! Um... I'm not exactically sure that Deling City has a train station (it's been ages scince I've been there) and so if it doesn't OH WELL!!!! Please review! ~ Takeshi 


	5. Finding the Truth Too Late

AN: Well, school has started _ and so I won't be able to post as often as I would like to so uhh. try to bere with me ok? Also now showing in my profile a pic of Squall kitty that I drew (compliments to the Ghost of Dawn for giving me the idea) He's so cute! Oh, and please do keep in mind that I can't spell for beans and forgive any misspellings and try to figure out what they're supposed to say. Please R&R. ~ Takeshi  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF8 characters (I wish I did)   
  
Love Lives Forever(part4), by: Takeshi  
Rinoa walked silenlty out of the infirmary, ticked that the soilder hadn't told the truth. She walked up into the security office, were Zell had been working the night before.  
"Computer?" she said to the computer and it turned on.  
"Yes Rinoa?" it asked in return. Rinoa smirked at the fact that the computer knew and recognized her voice.  
"Reply security hologram section 0058 to 0063." The computer started playing a hologram from teh night before. Zell slowly walked closer to the door, it fell over and the wolf-thing walked out. It looked around. "Freeze hologram," Rinoa said when the thing looked at the cammera. She narrowed her eyes, to get a better look at the scar across it's nose identical to Squall's. Just then, the soilder walked in.  
"You wanted to see me?" he asked. Rinao turned around.  
"What happened to Squall that day?......... and I mean what realy happened."  
"You hauled me in to ask that?!" he starts to leave, "Ask the kid." Rinoa grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.  
"I'm asking you!" she shouted in his face.  
"Then you're wasting your time!" Rinoa pushed him, and he stumbled backwards and ran into the wall.  
"You listen hard head, Squall is sick, and I think you know something. So you will TALK or I will rip out your brain and extract the information personally!"  
"Well, since you asked so NICELY... Your little boy toy got bit by this wolf-lookin-thing. After that he looked and acted fine."  
Squall tossed and turned, a cold sweat runnign down the side of his face. His eyes snpped open and Squall quickly sat up, breathing hard. He blinked a few times, catching his breath.   
"Just a dream," he said to himself, " Not real." Suddenly a neon green ozzy looking light came out of his shoulder and spread all over him. He yelled for help but it was soon muffled by snarling. Then, suddenly he changed instantly into the wolf-thing (from here on in he's known as Wolfbane, I forgot to mention that when Zell and Quistis were reading about it) . He snarled, and then walked out of the infirmary.  
Squall slinked down the hallway. Suddenly, he heard two students coming down the hall toward him. Squall quickly scaled the walk and stood on the rafters in the shadows, he silently watched them pass under him.  
Suddenly Rinoa walked out of the elevator he watched her intently and followed her, walking on a single beam. Rinoa walked out the door. Squall jumped off the beam, landed silently on the floor, then followed her outside.  
Zell ran into Cid's office panting.  
"Squall's gone!!" he shouted still catching his breath. Quistis and Irvine stared at him, waiting for more info. "And Rinoa too.." Zell said between heaves.   
"They could need help somewhere."  
Rinoa knew she shouldn't wander so far away from teh garden alone, but she needed to blow off some steam, besides she'd thrown a dagger in her pocket, just in case. She approached the fire cavern. Suddenly Rinoa heard a low growl behind her. She turned around and there staring at her with flaming eyes was Wolfbane. Rinoa gasped in horror, then she remebered the security hologram.  
"Squall," she said to the beast, " I know you're in there.... somewhere." Wolfbane/Squall snarled and lunged at her. Rinoa dodged the blow just in the nick of time. Wolfbane licked his lips and snarled. He let out a sharp puff of air, and started walking toward Rinoa.  
Rinoa knew if Squall couldn't stop himself she would die. Rinoa closed her eyes, waiting. As he got closer Rinoa's hand went to the dagger in her pocket. A few seconds later she thrust it forward, only hopping to miss Squall but atleast give him a warining. She felt the dagger thud into flesh, but she didn't feel fur, instead Rinoa felt leather against her hand. Rinoa opened her eyes Squall (in his human form) was staring at her, the dagger driven directly into his heart.  
"I'm sorry Rinoa," he said," I tried to stop it..." he embrassed her. After a while Rinoa could feel Squall suporting more and more of his weight on her. Rinoa kneeled to the ground, and lay Squall in her lap. He looked at her and cupped his hand around her cheek. She touched his hand holding it close to her. "Rinoa...." he said weakly," becoming a SeeD was the best thing that ever happened to me...... it brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that." Squall's hand slipped out of her grasp and fell to the ground.  
Quistis, Irvine, and Zell arived just to see Squall's hand fall. Quistis bit teh bottom of her lip, her eyes swelling with tears.  
"He's dead," Irvine said frankly. Rinoa burst into tears.  
"No..." she told herself," it can't be. He can't be...." A few of Rinoa's tears dripped onto Squall's face. He twitched. Squall slowly opened his eyes.  
"Rinoa...." Rinoa looked down at him.  
"Squall! You're alive!!!" she kissed him numerous times all over his face.  
"Well, slap me in the face and call me stupid," Zell said staring at the couple. Quistis slapped him. "Ow! I didn't mean literally!"  
"Stupid."  
Rinoa felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked over, and staring at her was Shiva.  
"We can still help him," Shiva said," Hurry, we must get him back into the garden." The five of them walked back to the garden, Shiva carrying Squall.  
In the infirmary Shiva explained the situtaion to Dr. Kadowaki.  
"I think I know how to control Wolfbane," Shiva said," Since removing him would kill Squall." Dr. Kadowaki nodded.  
"Alright let's get to it."   
to be continued.....  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
So? What ya think? Loved it? Hated it? Too long? Too short? Well say so! How I write all depends on your reviews! Please review! ~ Takeshi 


	6. Happily Ever After

AN: Good job Kentrosaurus! I was wondering if anyone would notice that I stuck that in there. That's my fave Beast Wars episode (I know it by heart) And you were right with all the characters too. Good for you! Also now showing in my profile a pic of Squall as Wolfbane, and plain old Wolfbane (like what is in the book that Zell and Quistis were looking at) that I drew. Check it out. Oh, and please do keep in mind that I can't spell for beans and forgive any misspellings and try to figure out what they're supposed to say. Please R&R. ~ Takeshi  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF8 characters (I wish I did)   
  
Love Lives Forever(part5), by: Takeshi  
Zell, Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie walked into the infirmary where Shiva had brought Squall and Rinoa. Shiva and Dr. Kadowaki were discussing something in the corner. And Squall was lying on the bed, with a crazy smirk on his face. Zell walked up to Rinoa who was standing near the door way.  
"What's with Squall,' he asked.  
"Two words," she replied," Happy gas."  
"Oooh." Shiva and Dr. Kadowaki turned to Squall.  
"Okay, Squall,' Dr. Kadowaki said," before we operate.."  
"Opperate?!" Squall yelled," You can't even sing." Dr. Kadowaki ( I really wish she had a first name) rasied her eyebrows. Shiva nodded for her to continue. "...we're going to give you an injection okay?"  
"Whatever!" Shiva gave Squall the injection.  
"Okay, now Squall," she said "I want you to start counting back from one hundered."   
"Ninety-nine, ninety-eight, ninety-seven...."  
Cid looked down at Squall.   
"Oh, hi Headmaster," Squall said.  
"Well hi there Squall," Cid answered,"What are we in for? Somache pumped? Brain transplant?"  
"No, no, it's my shoulder."  
"Oh. Having it amputated are we?"  
"No. It's just kinda dinged up."  
"Well, ya know what we would could do, is we could cut open your head, take out your brain, and put in a new one. Which would be kinda like a brain transplant..... Wait a minute it is! Nurse, get me my scalpel." Rinoa appeared next to Cid, wearing a sexy nurse out fit.  
"Why do you need one of those little things when you could use the nice big chain saw?" she asked.  
"Rinoa," Squall said in shock,"I didn't know you were a nurse."  
"I'm not...I just like the clothes." She starts laughing maniacally. Squall looked over and saw Zell reading the newspaper. The headline was "Balamb Garden SeeD, gunblade specialist, Squall Leonhart dies during major surgery."  
"Zell, what are you doing here?" Squalled asked him. Zell looked up.  
"I'm a generics guy, I don't know why I'm here!" Squall's vision started to blur,a bd then everything went totally black.  
Squall opened his eyes. He saw two Rinoa's standing over him.  
"Feeling better?" they both asked in unison. Squall's vision started to clear and they fussed together into one. "Squall?"  
"Yeah," he replied.  
Just then Zell ran in. .He was wearing a face mask  
"Rinoa come on...Oh, hi Squall," he said. Squall screamed.  
"Zell! Why are you wearing that?!" Zell you looked puzzled.  
"Oh, you mean my face mask?" he pointed to the mask. Squall nodded his head. "Well.... Rinoa and I caught Seifer and we were gonna fix him. If ya know what I mean." Squall rasied his eyebrows.  
"Don't pay attention to him," Rinoa said. A few seconds later Dr. Kadowaki walked into the room.  
"Oh, Squall, it's wonderful to see you up again," she said cheerfully. "I assume Rinoa's told you all that we did to you, correct?"  
"No," Squall said.  
"Oh, well, to sum it all up. Shiva and I constructed a shell, if you will, around what you might call Wolfbane's soul, because if we abstrated him from you it would kill you. So now, instead of him being in control of you, you're incontroll of him. But you should really only use him for limits breaks, and the like." Squall nodded his head. Zell sighed.  
"Great, just when I thought things were starting to get normal around here everything goes hay-wire."  
The End  
  
So? What ya think? Loved it? Hated it? Too long? Too short? Well say so! How I write all depends on your reviews! Please review! ~ Takeshi 


	7. Post Finished Author's Notes

POST FINISHED AUTHOR'S NOTES  
Once again I apologize for taking in finishing this. But now on a lighter note I am pleased to announce that I have a web site dedicated to the art from all of my fan fiction. It's called Takeshi's Fan Fic Art, and you can find it at; http://www.angelfire.com/art2/takeshi It includes pics from Final Fantasy I currently (3-13-02) only have one pic from this story up but by the time you read this there may be more.  
Thank you my readers for you time. I don't know where I'd be without you (and your reviews)  
~ Takeshi 


End file.
